Siago Pravius
Siago Pravius is a former officer of the Iridonian Security Force, but was outcast by his people after a fateful incident involving elements of the Black Sun Criminal Organization. He spent several years tracking down agents of the Black Sun and gathering information that one day might lead to his vindication in the eyes of his people. After the death of Prince Xizor and the destruction of many of the Black Sun databanks located on Coruscant, all hopes of redemption and exposing the Black Sun seem destroyed. Siago has since relocated to the planet of Talus and set up a prospering business buying,selling, and trading rare but sought after items of antiquity hoping to put all of the troubles of the past behind him. Sadly, it seems no matter where he goes fate has other plans for Siago. His journey is just beginning. Biography Early Life Early Childhood Siago was born 27 BBY on the planet of Iridonia in the Mid-Rim. He was born into the wealthy and well respected Pravius Clan which has been honored with many members in top levels of government and the military. Siago had a fairly typical childhood on Iridonia. He was looked after by many members of the tribe, and was taken on regular hunting trips utilizing the traditional Iridonian weapon of the Zhaboka. The Zhaboka is a traditional Zabrak instrument once used in warfare. It is a ceremonial pike about 2 meters long, with double-edges blades on either end. As his childhood came to an end, Siago began displaying certain "odd" characteristics. During the hunting trips with the other clan members, Siago would sometimes know where to find the prey even before the clans top trackers had picked up the animal's trail. Siago also began displaying incredible reflexes during combat training exercises as well as the ability to sometimes determine when someone was being truthful or not. These special talents quickly had the Clan Elders speaking of and planning for Siago's future. At the age of 14, Siago underwent the Res Selenoren or the Iridonian Rites of Adulthood in which Siago's parents and Clan members arranged a variety of tasks ranging from mental and ethical tests to test of endurance and strength. After completing the Res Selenoren with surprising ease, the Clan Elders decided to send Siago to train at the Iridonian Defense Force Academy even with the disapproval of his parents, who simply thought the Elders were using Siago to one day further the Clan's reputation and prestige Academy Days Upon arriving at the Academy Siago felt very out of place, and made very few friends. Most of the upperclassmen would harass Siago because of his well known clan heritage. Siago used this animosity to his advantage early and focused all of the contempt he had for those upperclassmen into pure determination to excel in his studies and surpass those tormentors in every aspect. It was during his time at the Academy that some of the instructors began to notice small things that set Siago apart from his peers. They quickly decided to pay a visit to Siago's home to meet with his parents and Clan Elders to learn more about this prospective student. The Clan Elders quickly took the instructors aside to tell them of the strange occurrences surrounding Siago's early life. Armed with this new knowledge, the instructors returned to the Academy and began to cover up any reports or paperwork that mentions Siago's odd deeds. The Academy could not afford to lose one of its most promising students to certain Imperial "talent" scouts that were keeping close watch on similar military academies around the Galaxy. Military Years After graduating with honors from the Academy in 8 BBY , Siago was given a commission as a Lieutenant in the Iridonian Defense Force and attached to a unit on one of the outermost planets of the Iridonian System to regulate and oversee the protection of the trade lanes leading into the system as well as securing the multiple hyperspace points surrounding the system. For many years Siago led his troops with courage, determination, and vigilance. He was given numerous commendations for his efforts in curbing the spice trade through the region and cutting down instances of hyperspace piracy in his jurisdiction to nearly 0. He was on the fast track to promotion and was being considered for a more prestigious position within the Iridonian government. By 4 BBY, Siago had risen to the rank of Major and taken over command of the Trade Regulatory Commission for all inbound and outbound transports. But little did he know, that forces beyond his control were conspiring and would set off a chain of events that would destroy everything Siago had come to value. The Black Sun During a period of what seemed like an uneasy peace, Siago began to have haunting dreams of death and destruction. He was filled with a sense that something was going to happen that would shape the rest of his life and set into motion a series of events over which he felt he had no control. After the seizure of numerous pirate vessels during his command, the smugglers and pirates began to conspire to bring the young and ambitious Zabrak Commander's career to an abrupt end and allow for free reign over the shipment of illegal goods to and from Iridonian space. A a lone freighter dropped out of hyperspace, Siago sent his patrol ships to intercept it and launch regular inspections. Upon further inspection, the ship was found to be carrying enormous stores of weapons. Its crew were taken into custody and the ship was towed back to base. As soon as the ship docked to the station, a remote device that was planted by the pirates ignited all of the stored weapons aboard the ship and nearly destroyed the entire station. Much of the station was vaporized, and the remainder fell out of orbit and crashed on the surface of the uninhabited moon it was orbiting. The attack killed most of the security forces aboard, but by some miracle Siago survived the crash with only minor injuries. This attacked signified Siago's greatest defeat. His entire security force was killed in the attack, and Iridonia's ability to protect its borders were seriously damaged. Siago's carelessness and overconfidence were condemned by his own people and he was stripped of his military rank. He was made an example of by the Iridonian military and used as a scapegoat by the corrupt politicians of his homeworld. His clan also turned their back on him and wished to burn off his ceremonial tattoos that distinguished him as a member of their clan. In order to avoid further embarrassment and persecution, Siago fled his homeworld with the knowledge that he would probably never be able to set foot on his ancestral home again. Vengence Upon being exiled, Siago set out to exact his revenge upon the pirates and smugglers that planned the attack that had cost him everything. After catching up to a group of Nikto pirates who took part in the attack, Siago covertly boarded their ship by sneaking into one of their cargo containers picked up on Nar Shaddaa, the illustrious moon of Nal Hutta. After boarding the ship, Siago proceeded to kill most of the crew as they slept, leaving only their captain alive for interrogation. The Nikto captain, known as Jrasin, faced with his own extinction quickly began to tell Siago all that he knew concerning the ambush in Iridonian Space. Siago learned from Jrasin, that the pirate attack had actually been planned by the Black Sun Organization and that the majority of illegal materials being smuggled through Iridonian space were also owned by the Black Sun and were being transported to support some unknown Imperial Cause which the pirate captain knew nothing about. Although a small player in a much larger game, Jrasin could not supply Siago with all of the answers that he sought but at least gave Siago enough information so that he knew where to start his investigation. After getting all of the information that Jrasin could supply, Siago contemplated killing this now worthless captain but decided against it. Siago instead allowed the captain to live, but only after Siago carved his Clan's markings into the captain's face as a reminder of his past sins. By allowing the captain to live, Siago expected that Jrasin would inform others involved in the ambush of Siago's survival and dedication to vengeance which would cause those involved to get nervous and inadvertently expose themselves. Siago's action that day also earned him the nickname of "Ghost" amongst certain members of the underworld community. The Dogs of War By the year 0 ABY, Siago had sabotaged, destroyed, or stolen millions of credits worth of Black Sun goods including weapons, ammunition, spice, explosives, power cells, etc. In so acquiring these items, Siago also managed to "decommission" several Black Sun employees from their current occupations. All of these activities managed to attract high level attention from the Black Sun, and bounties were put out on Siago's head. Siago was unable to land on many planets of interest, due to the high number of bounty hunters hoping to collect their prize. For the next few years, Siago managed to escape those hunting him by changing his appearance, hijacking vessels, and sheer luck. In some situations, Siago was trapped with no way to flee and was forced to defend himself from numerous hunters. In one such occasion, Siago lured the masked hunter into an area with a dampening field to make his weapons useless while Siago depended on his skills with his native Zhaboka to cut his opponent down. After three years of running from, and engaging these hunters while still trying to disrupt a small fraction the Black Sun's Galactic enterprise, Siago was getting no where closer to finding out the reasons for the Black Sun shipments through the Iridonian system. What little progress was made in learning the answers to the shipments and the possible connections between the Black Sun and the Empire, was suddenly and completely cut off. Siago later learned that for unknown reasons, Prince Xizor's Palace on Coruscant was destroyed and the Dark Prince of the Black Sun was killed when the Imperial Fleet suddenly engaged and destroyed his skyhook in orbit above the planet. After Xizor's death, nearly all information of the Black Sun's prior contracts dried up and was inaccessible. Though, for one reason or another, the bounties that had previously been put out on Siago also terminated. A New Beginning (5-6 ABY) After coming to a dead end with his seemingly endless search in hopes of redeeming himself in the eyes of his people. Siago found himself without purpose and without the need to constantly look over his shoulder everywhere he goes. With the considerable wealth he accumulated over the years after dealing with the Black Sun, he decided to go into business for himself to simply give him something to do. Siago began making trade contacts throughout the sector, and has become pretty well known over the last couple of years as being able to acquire rare and expensive items, sometimes through unconventional means. He recently found a permanent residence in the city of Kystes on the planet of Talus located in the Corellian System. Wary of old bounty contracts that still might be active, Siago was reluctant to try and settle down but also realized he couldn't live in hiding or constant motion for the rest of his life. Just as things seemed to have settled down for Siago, he is contacted by the regional Black Sun Vigo Ger Corlion. Weary of a trap, Siago agreed to meet with the Vigo only to find that Ger only wished to put a permanent end to the hostilities between Siago and his organization. He asked Siago to retrieve a very rare and sought after jewel that was rumored to be lost since the Clone Wars, and in doing so would settle all debts. Siago agreed to the terms of the arrangement, though remains extremely curious as to what could be so valuable to the Vigo as to forget all of the pain and monetary loss caused by Siago over the years, and would this item be worth confronting the Black Sun one more time. Search for the Eye Siago eventually agreed to the Vigo's demands and began his search for the desired jewel in hopes that by obtaining the item, Siago would finally rid himself of the Black Sun once and for all. Shortly after agreeing to the quest, Siago was contacted by a shady Nimbanel named Myngo Mosep who claimed to work as a lawyer for Jabba the Hunt and was in search for the Eye as well. At first, Siago was highly suspicious of such a partnership but also realized that by allying himself with Jabba's representative he could use the assets of the Hutt to greater effect in hunting down the Eye. Siago and Myngo had very few leads to start with, but knew that there were many other beings that were hired by various organizations as well as individuals throughout the Galaxy in search for the ancient gem as well. In a typical underworld tactic, they decided to track some of the others searching for the Eye and follow their trail in hopes of picking up new leads of their own. Eventually the trail led to Selonia, and after questioning several locals Siago and Myngo were directed to an area named the Cloudless Peaks to investigate a recent crash of a starship. After following a set of clues, Siago and Myngo stumbled across Kaje-James Reilloc and his associate Madak Stary who were also looking for the priceless object. The group was suddenly interrupted by a series of blaster shots that came from a Twi'lek named Mysty Fys, who was later discovered to be working for KYPD, that was hiding in the vicinity. During the ensuing firefight between the rival groups, Siago pulled a class four thermal detonator out and activated it before being stunned into unconsciousness. Only the quick thinking of Myngo kept both groups from being vaporized on that mountain top. When regaining consciousness, Siago found that Kaje and Madak had fled the area and the Twi'lek that opened fire on them lay stunned on the ground. Packing her up and bringing her back to Kystes covertly, she reached a compromise with Siago, who at the time was seriously contemplating killing her rather than getting caught with a captive member of the KYPD. Siago set her free with the understanding that he would receive leniency if apprehended in the future for any misdeeds he might have or might yet commit. Although his search for the Eye ended in failure, Siago counts the venture as a success. He was able to reach a settlement with the Black Sun Remnant, as well as illicit a future favor from the KYPD. He felt that he was now truly free to pursue his new life, and expand his growing business in peace. Business Excursion Over the next several months, Siago set out to find some archeological artifacts that were specifically requested by some wealthy clients. Some of the artifacts were simple trinkets of antiquity, but a few peeked Siago's interest. For some reason unknown to Siago, he felt almost drawn to some of these objects. His first set of travels led him to the world of Yavin IV. Siago was hired to find certain relics of the ancient force religions, certain things that were commonly overlooked by the Empire and its wide-spread search for similar items. Siago knew that if he was able to find something to please his client while simultaneously avoiding the ever watching gaze of the Empire, that this deal alone would increase his business profits exponentially. After landing in a remote area of the planet, and traveling to one of the few outpost. Siago questioned some of the locals and learned more about the history of the planet and the rumors revolving around the temple grounds. It took several days to actually pin-point the location of the temple, and when Siago arrived he had found a temple that was surprisingly in good condition. Much of the underbrush which Siago had suspected would have completely grown over the temple after such a long time had already been cleared away and it looked like someone had been using the temple as a base of operations. Upon entering the temple, Siago found nothing except for a few storage crates and some broken equipment obviously left there by the temple's previous occupants. He continued his search knowing the sheer value of finding anything that might suit his client's needs. After camping out inside the temple grounds for several days and still finding nothing that would fetch any kind of worth, Siago had nearly given up. While he was packing up his camp however, he was drawn to a area nearby the temple that was completely overgrown with plant matter. Feeling completely foolish, and glad that nobody else was there to witness it, Siago began to clear away the seemingly endless underbrush. After two hours of painstaking work, he finally found what he was looking for. A small building that looked like it was nothing of importance. Siago went inside and found the interior to be pitch black and the only light coming in was from the hole in the underbrush carved by himself. Siago lit a few glow rods and began to take a look around what now seemed to be some kind of slave quarters, but unlike any slave quarters he had ever seen. In some of the corners of the room, Siago noticed a few scattered bones, obviously devoured post mortem by the local wildlife. These bones belonged to a species completely unfamiliar to him, but his task had little to do with bones. The building was small and consisted of only a few rooms and one large common room. It was in one of the smaller rooms located in the rear of the building that Siago found what he was looking for. A series of very ancient scrolls that were preserved in a series of air tight cylindrical containers. After taking one of the scrolls out and trying to read it, Siago realized that the language in which the scrolls were written were completely unfamiliar to him. He placed the scroll back into its container and began to leave the building, but on his way out he paused by one of the skeletal remains and after sharing a morbid gaze with one of the skulls, Siago decided to take one of the skulls as well in hopes of finding out what species once inhabited this place of dark antiquity. Equipment Lightsaber Through his business, Siago has acquired a number of rare items connected to the Jedi. One of these items just so happens to be a lightsaber, but is sadly non-functional and currently missing a focusing crystal. Blaster Weapons Siago is proficient in the use of blaster pistols and blaster rifles. He keeps a secured armory on the premises of his home which is stocked with various weapons from around the galaxy. Most of which were "confiscated" during Siago's run ins with agents of the Black Sun Criminal Organization. Melee Weapons Siago has trained since childhood in the art of melee combat. He is deadly proficient in the use of swords, and staff weapons. Personality Traits Siago is headstrong and confident like most members of his race, while at the same time realizing the limits of his abilities. He seldom trusts people he has just met. While perfectly capable of socializing and seeming friendly, Siago keeps his true feelings and opinions to himself most of the time. Since he has such a hard life, one filled with violence and disappointment, Siago values strength and determination above all else. Since he has usually come to expect the worst in people, small acts of honesty, integrity, and loyalty are greatly admired by Siago Relationships Family Siago no longer has any further ties to his family or his clan. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs